3 fates 1 destiny
by XxDarkestOfSecretsxX
Summary: What happens to 3 girls with a mystery of a past as their whisked into the world of Middle-Earth full of chivalry and elves and what not. What fate awaits them as they uncover their real past within a world they only ever dreamed of. Hopefully they find love... First story I'm making and currently editing. That picture is not mine.
1. Awakening

One evening –

3 girls were walking home, from a brutal

day at school, not knowing the fate that

awaited them. There was a wild brunette,

a gentle blonde, and a mysterious raven

haired girls. The minute they stepped into the shabby shack of a home everyone collapsed, exhausted from the drama of high school. " Agh, Aubrey is intolerable! "the brunette

cried out as she flopped onto the couch. " Now, now it's Friday today. We don't have to see her on the weekend Adanessa. " the blonde said soothingly. " Easy for you to say

Nessima, that plastic Barbie doll went about and spilled my soda over my head. " Adanessa grumbled from the living room. " Zora? Adanessa? What do you guys want for

dinner? And no more take out! I'm sick of it! And Addie, Larium said he would help us out " Nessima called out from the kitchen. " Uh, how about salad? I'm trying out for the

track team next week. " Adanessa hollered out as she stood up and stretched her sore muscles. " I second that. " Zora replied, flipping her long raven hair over her pale shouler"

On it! " Nessima called out as she began mixing the vegetables. " I want ranch on mine! " Adanessa said as she helped set their shabby table. " I want mustard! " Zora called

from above fixing a leaky pipe. " Aye, aye. " Nessima said, and in a few minutes she was done. " Voila! " She said happily while gracefully walking to the table and setting the

bowls down. " Thank you for the food! " Zora and Adanessa said simultaneously gliding into their chairs as Nessima beamed happily at them as she sat down and ate her own

bowl of plain girls hurridly showered as to not waste water and raise the water bill, for their mother had died long ago leaving them with a drunk father who adopted

them all but darkened over the years. They were all so different in appearances and personalities but got along like 3 peas in a pod. Adanessa dressed in a simple green tank

top and camouflage shorts as she dried her mid-back length hair that was slightly damp and beginning to curl at the ends. Nessima dried her strawberry blonde hair and held up

with a towel on top of her head and wore a simple pale blue night gown that was 3 inches below her knees and had thin straps. Zora sat on the floor busily drained the water out

her dark raver hair careful not to get it on her lilac sweater or cotton white pants with black skull designs. " Ugggh I wanna hibernate all weekend. " Zora groaned as she flopped

down on her bunk bed, her bed being the top. " But you always say that! " Adanessa shot back at Zora from her single queen sized bed. " Now, now we all have had our

troubles, we deserve to rest. " Nessima said as she sat down on her lower bunk pulling the towel off her head and folding it neatly on top of a pile on the dresser. " What would

we do without you Nessa? " Adanessa said as she smiled happily while closing her eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber. Zora and Nessima sighed as they couldn't find anything

to argue against a sleeping Addie. " Sweet dreams guys. " Nessima said happily before going to sleep. Zora sighed as she thought of their past for a bit... not that it was a happy one.

That night however, they all

experienced the same dream, scratch that nightmare was fragments of their past, when they lost their mother who was in fact the single sane human then next

to Nessima and kept the whole family cheerful with her strange puns. The girls found themselves in a two story modern black and white house, but everything was burning.

Their mother was on the ground, with broken legs, screaming at her daughters and husband to get out. " Get out! You must live, and please... " Their mother pleaded as tears

pooled out of her eyes. " I love you girls very much. Please watch each other. I will alwasy be in your hearts. " was her last words before the flames consumed her body. Their father was screaming for help, but finally gave up and looked at this daughters sadly. " I'm sorry I was not the best father, for putting you all in danger because of my selfish wish. Promise me you will all be good." he said smiling, tears streaming down his face as he raised his arm, his hand glowing and the dream ended.

"Zora... Zora..." a voice rang out. "5 minutes... I'll be up I swear." Zora mumbled. "Be careful my dear... see beyond the illusions. Use your wits." a familiar voice spoke.

"Addie... it's almost time... I need you to be strong for your sisters..." the same female voice said in Addie's mind. "Wait what? Who's attacking my sisters?!" Addie screamed out angrily. The voice faded and Addie was still swearing and screaming.

Nessima began to

tremble in her sleep, beads of sweat trickling

down her forehead. Morning finally came

after a painful night, however when the

young girls all awoke, they found themselves

dressed strangely and they were no longer in

their rooms. Zora was dressed in a simple

grey tunic with black leggings and simple

black boots and black leather fingerless

gloves with her hair tied up in a high

ponytail, all strands of hair away from her

face. Adanessa was dressed in a green tunic

with a brown belt, dark brown leggings and

brown ankle high boots with two thick

strands of her dark tree brown hair pulled

and twisted back then braided 3 knots and

ended there before it rested across her

shoulder . Nessima was dressed in a pale pink

frilly shirt with thin straps and 3 buttons and

wore an ankle long pale pink skirt with white

flats, her golden hair braided into thin

braids with the rest of it down and flowing in

the wind. " Where in tarnation are we?! "

Adanessa cried out angrily. " Calm down

Adanessa, we're in Middle-Earth. " Zora spoke

quietly as she surveyed her surroundings. "

My ladies, what on earth are you

three doing out here? " a voice called out

startling the three girls as they turned

around to find a golden haired elf sitting on

top of a horse with a bunch of hobbits,

ranger, and dwarf with him. He was looking

straight at them with his emerald green eyes.

Nessima tilted her head in confusion and

softly spoke, " I do not know, all we know is

that we found ourselves here and are quite

lost. Who are you? " " I am Prince Legolas of

Mirkwood " Legolas spoke. " Who may you

three be? " " I am Nessima, " Nessima replied

softly. " I'm Adanessa, " Adanessa grunted

while pulling Nessima into a protective hug. "

And I am Zora, " Zora whispered as she stood

next to Adanessa. " Hmm…. You all have

elven names yet you appear human " the

ranger said. " Oh and I'm Aragon, " he

chuckled. The three ladies stood their ground

and stared at the strange group of men. "

Uh….. It's best we get going, it's not safe for a

lady to be out here especially when its near

nightfall. " Legolas said awkwardly, unsure

of how to communicate with the three

strange women. Nessima turned and looked at

Zora and Adanessa who both shrugged and

gave a nod toward Legolas. Nessima sighed as

they all walked forward with the fellowship.

They trudged along the rocky lanes for hours

and hours until they reached Rivendell, a

beautiful landscape. Zora had fallen asleep

within 10 minutes of walking and Adanessa

was carrying her on her back grumbling about

laziness and such. Nessima kept Adanessa

good company giggling along the whole way

and keeping a smile on her face. Legolas had

looked down at them from his steed more than

once intrigued by how these 3 maidens got

along so well and why he had seen them

falling from the sky. " They all have elven

names yet they fell from the sky… " Legolas

pondered at this thought. By the time they

reached Rivendell, Adanessa had put Zora on

her own two feet and tugged her hair to snap

her awake, which indeed worked but lead to a

series of grumbling complaints. " Yeah yeah

Queen of Sleep, now silence. " Adanessa teased

Zora by her nickname. " She is the Queen of

Sleep? " Merry had said aloud in shock. The

fellowship all turned around and looked

intently at Zora who shifted uncomfortably

under so much attention. " Ah no, it is simply

her nickname. She falls asleep easily doing just

about anything but can make others fall asleep

as well. That's why we nicknamed her Queen of

Sleep. " Nessima explained to the confused

hobbit. Zora threw Nessima a relieved smile

and mouthed a thank you. " Ah, I see. " Legolas

said still somewhat confused. " Alas, here we

are! " Aragon proclaimed loudly interrupting

their conversation. The three girls looked up to

gaze at Rivendell and gaped, for they haven't

been anywhere outside of San Francisco, California.

Nessima beamed happily while Adanessa

grinned and gave an approving nod. Zora

gave a small smile which was rare for her. "

Smiling hurts, " Zora said sighing as she made

her way forward while Adanessa and Nessima

bursted into a fit of laughs behind her. Legolas

put a hand over his mouth in an attempt to

hide his amusement, however it did not go

unnoticed by Aragon. They walked forward

though along the way Zora couldn't help but

tap her ears and nodding her head, then

frowning as she realized her headphones, that

were always with her, was no longer there.

Nessima hummed happily as she grabbed one of

each of her friend's hands and held on tightly

with Adanessa rolling her eyes to this long

forgotten custom they used to do as little girls.

Merry and Pipin constantly bombarded them

with questions about their strange habits. Zora

didn't reply to a single one while Nessima just

said it helps them relax. " Strange humans. "

Aragon thought. Adanessa peered at Aragon's

unreadable expression and stifled a laugh.

" Addie, your bad at hiding your laughter,"

Nessima chirped as she looked at Adanessa

Who sighed, though was still smiling. " She's

Right. " Zora mumbled sleepily, rubbing her

Tired eyes. Nessima was looking around with

The awe that equal to of a young child. Zora

And Adanessa sighed as they followed her

While she took a glance at everything before

Bouncing to the next. " I swear Nessy can be

A sweet angel sometimes but is a frikkin

Hyperactive bunny rabbit. " Adanessa

Grumbled in annoyance.

" I HEARD THAT! " Nessima yelled

back over her shoulder. " Shoot… "

Adanessa muttered as Zora giggled

At the thought. " Your fault for havin'

A loud mouth Nessa " Zora chuckled

Back as she looked at a stand full of

Weapons. " Zor your accent, and I know

I'm a loud mouth. Don't rub it in. "

Adanessa shot back as Zora immediately shut up much to Adanessa's amusement and added to Legolas's humor. " Who the hell died and turned you into my mother? " Zora mumbled.

Secrets: Uggggh revising it in progress. I am a very lazy author so... hehe. I apologize ^^" Have these internet cookies! *passes out internet cookies* Catch you all in the fourth chappie :)


	2. Exploration

Hiiiiiii! So I'm back with another crappy chappie. ( That rhymed! ) Anyways I'm getting my personal OC's done first before I move onto LOTR stuff. ^^'' I also use Microsoft Word so I have NO idea why the sentences look weird nor do I know how to edit…. Yet.

Edit: And I'm Back! I know how to edit now yaaaay! Btw just saying, I like describing my appearances thoroughly here kay? :)

Time is not money nor is money time.

Legolas and the Fellowship curiously followed the strange trio of girls as they wandered about through Rivendell Marveling at everything they saw as if they were back in Disneyland for the first time.

" Uh… girls? " Zora spoke out. " Yeah? " Adanessa responded casually looking over her shoulder. " Where are we going? " Zora asked and Nessima paused as she turned around letting the words sink in. The trio stood there in awkwardness until Aragon cut in. " We're going to Lord Elrond's castle to see Frodo. Arwen took him there and I suggest to stop wandering and come along. " he answered sharply. And thus, the trio of girls followed, clueless of who they really were.

As soon as they reached the castle, Adanessa felt a twinge in her bones. " Why do I feel like I know this place? Have I been here before? " She wondered as she surveyed her surroundings. " No way… just no way, " she thought, pushing her feelings to the back of her mind as she bumped into Nessima and sent them both crashing. " ADDIE! Be more careful! " Nessima cried out from beneath, sending Aragon, Legolas, and Gimli into fits of laughter. Somehow they found out their names along the way. Legolas slipped off his steed as he and Zora helped the two grumblings maidens up onto their own two feet.

" You really shouldn't go into deep thought while walking. Your more likely to hurt yourself that way. " Legolas said as Adanessa pulled away and tossed her head up with a snort as her chocolate brown hair flew into all directions. Zora threw a teasing smirk at Adanessa behind her back while Gimli attempted a conversation with Nessima. " Come now, Sam, Pipin and Merry are already there. " Aragon spoke sharply snapping everyone to their senses as they went in hurriedly being greeted by a lovely brunette elf with incredibly long hair. " He's alright. " the elf spoke as Aragon began to open his mouth and closed it again with a curt nod. " I will lead you to your rooms for the time being. " she spoke again as she turned, her skirt slapping against her knees and billowing behind her. Legolas jetted his elbow into Aragon's chest, seeing he was infatuated with the beautiful elf. Gimli coughed and gave Aragon a raised eyebrow. " No PDA Aragon…. " Adanessa laughed as she followed the brunette with Zora and Nessima giggling behind her softly, with a confused Aragon.

Everyone got separated into their own room but the girls all found themselves in the brown haired elf's room who introduced herself as Arwen. Arwen had insisted on giving them all the royal makeover, I blame elf perfectness. Nessima and Zora cooperated eagerly but Adanessa refused until Arwen threatened to force her into a corset. And alas, they all looked stunning. Nessima wore a green frilly dress with a scoop neck, bell-cupped sleeves, the skirt ended at her knees in front and trained out behind her, as she wore green leaf sandals with vines curling up to her knee. Her golden long hair had been set free and rested upon her back in a waves of spun gold as a flower wreath rested upon her head. Zora wore a pale shimmering lilac sleeveless dress with the top being completed sewn with glimmering jewels and a long flowy skirt that swished with every movement made, silver gladiator sandals and a silver necklace with a heart amulet. Her raven black hair was held up by a white ribbon in a ponytail and yet it still reached her knees. Finally, Adanessa who was the most difficult to put into a dress now wore a wine colored dress with a scoop neck and had long sleeves that were tied off halfway with a golden thread and then billowed out, with an ankle long skirt and wore simple brown shoes. Her deep brown hair was braided across her shoulder with golden ribbons.

" Addie you look gorgeous! I've never seen you in a dress, EVER! " Nessima said happily while twirling around in her new do. This golden maiden somehow  
>reminded Arwen of a young girl and as a daughter she never had before. " Hush…. " Adanessa replied stiffly through strained teeth, careful not to rip off the fragile cloth off her body. " Just deal with it. " Zora said flatly as she sat on the bed. " I do hope you all enjoy yourselves here, I shall take my leave. " Arwen said as she left closing the door quietly behind her. An awkward silence filled the room. " Guys?... " Nessima asked timidly... her eyes all watery. " Yea- Oh god please don't cry please please don't. That's the one thing Zoey and I can't stand. " Addie pleaded with her sister. "I wanna go home." Nessima sniffed. Zora pulled Nessima into a sleepy hug. "We will honey... we will." Zora whispered smiling as Addie joined in. "I hate you guys so much." Addie sniffed.<p>

" This was no coincidence, was it? " they said in unison. " Highly doubt it, and I feel like something odd is going on. "Nessima noted wisely, as she plopped onto the bed sighing. " Whatever it is, we can find out later. I don't think we're leaving for California again anytime soon. " Adanessa said as she threw the door open with a wild swing, revealing a startled Legolas. " You sir, should not eavesdrop on people's conversations. " Adanessa said with a slight threatening tone in her voice. " I apologize. " Legolas said with a bow. " What are you doing here? " Zora called out from across the room, while sitting by the window as the sunshine shone in and highlighted her hair. " I came to tell you to not leave the room, we are going to have a council meeting and would very much appreciate our guests staying in one place. " Legolas said politely in all manner. The three maidens were struck silence as they all nodded, as Legolas turned on his heel with a feeling that they would not at all follow orders. " I really do hope they won't get into trouble. " He thought as he made his way to the meeting room and took his spot, not at all sure of what would happen. " So there's going to be a meeting eh? " Zora said as she slowly turned her head looking at Adanessa with a look similar to her own which only meant one thing. They were going to find out what would happen. " I know for sure I wouldn't like not knowing what's to happen. " Nessima said smiling as she tilted her head ever so slightly. " I don't like that look on your faces... it's creepy. " Addie mumbled as she fiddled with her hair endlessly. The two twins (eh I'm making Nessy and Zor-zor fraternal twins, is that what their called? The polar opposites?) Things were going to get very interesting... in more ways than one. "The future is inenvitable... but not in this case." Zora smiled. The feeling only hunter's experience flew through in and out of her. "Didn't I just say you sound creepy Zora?" Addie pointed out.

Secrets: Yeah this was seriously crappy... inspiration isn't coming as quickly to me... By the way I'm also into CreepyPasta and finished a series called Shatter Me! The author is incredibly descriptive with feelings. I won't give any spoilers, but for my fellow readers who like anger, tragedy, and romance I suggest checking it out. It's a very good plot.


	3. Men, Power, and other manly stuff

Chapter 3

Another chappie of a long adventure. By the way I faintly remember what happened and can't find my books…. So if I get this wrong please don't hate me. ^^"

The trio of girls embarked on their mission to find the council room but found themselves quite lost, well until they bumped into Pipin and Merry. They all tumbled into a heap on the floor as they untangled themselves from each other's arms, legs and skirt. " What are you three ladies doin' out 'ere? " Pipin asked. " I could say the same to you mate, " Zora blurted out as she quickly clamped her mouth, her mind running with curses." Ah we on our way to the council. We ain't allowed in it, so we gonna hide. If you three want you can come along but it'll be cramped. " Merry chirped happily, ignorant to the exchanging looks passed between the girls. " Deal," they said as they followed Merry and Pipin to the council room.

" Damn they were right, IT'S CRAMPED! " Adanessa grumbled within her mind. They all kept quiet as they listened to the council however the girls had thoughts of their own.

" Something about a ring and power… men. " Nessima thought as she rolled her eyes. She watched the council intensely as Zora let her mind wander off, this type of conversations bored her. " Why not use the ring? " someone said, with orange hair. " We can not use the ring for it only has one master, Sauron, obeys him alone. " Aragon replied coolly. An argument followed and stopped only when Legolas spoke up." Did you not hear what the man just said? " He said with a tinge of annoyance. More arguing. Bleh. Until Gimli rose up and attempted to smash the ring with his axe but the minute it collided with the ring, it crashed into a million pieces in an agonizing symphony. " We can not destroy the ring with any craft we make. It can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom. " Elrond spoke dramatically rising. The same human ( is Boromir human? I forgot… ) again rose up countering Elrond's perspective, while in the midst of all this arguing the hobbit walked slowly toward the ring. " I will take the ring. " he said, though nobody heard. " I will take the ring! " he said again louder and one by one, everyone silenced themselves and turned toward him. " But I do not know the way. " he said again quietly looking around. "IF by my life or death I can protect you, you have my sword. " Aragon said. " You have my bow, " Legolas said with the hint of a smile. " And you have my axe! " Gimli grunted.

" Hey we're going too! " Merry chimed in, surprising everyone as he and Pipin dashed out into the room hurriedly and stood next to the hobbit. " Hey I too am coming along with Mister Frodo! " another rather chubby hobbit said as he stood next to the dark curly haired hobbit. " Peregin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck, what have you heard and what are you doing here!? " the old wizard proclaimed standing up. " Hey it's not our fault we want to help our friend Gandalf! Plus the three lasses wanted to come 'ere too and see. " Pipin shot back quickly clamping a hand over his mouth. In that instant, everyone turned to where the two twin hobbits were hiding. " Show yourself! " Gandalf yelled, startling the three ladies, and snapping Zora awake. Adanessa stepped out first with a calm look implanted on her face, Nessima came out next, and finally Zora stood up sleepily, cracking open her tired amethyst eyes. " I'd like to come along as well." Adanessa said quietly as she surveyed the men around her. Elrond was about to open his mouth to protest however Gandalf stopped him by raising a hand. " I-if Addie is going along so am I!" Nessima stuttered out as she stood next to Adanessa, They looked at Zora who shrugged and stretched her arms, yawning out " Oh whatever, I'm tagging along too. " Gandalf lowered his hand and smiled at the three young ladies, because now he was certain of who they were. "Well you need people of intelligence on this mission... quest... thing." Pipin said happily, clearly oblivious."Well that rules you out Pip." Merry joked." So be it, you all shall be called the Fellowship. " Elrond sighed out relieved. " Yeah!... Wait where are we going? " Pipin asked obliviously, sending everyone into giggles and chuckles.

You'd think Elrond would change his mind and keep the three ladies from coming along but oh no, he had no problem with that. He had the same thought Gandalf had and figured they should learn some Sindarin before they even start. " You leave in a month, I suggest wising up before embarking on your adventure. " He said as Addie, Nessa, and Zora stood there in his office. Adanessa groaned as Elrond dismissed them with a wave of his hand and sent them to the library. Now when I say library I mean an entire archive full of shelves with books. It was huge. " Better get started lazy bones. " Zora said toward Addie, plopping down on the floor with heaps of books on either side of her and instantly engrossed herself in the one in front of her. " Uggggh hush up Mother, " Adanessa said as she sat down in a wooden chair. " Get slong will you? And just deal with it, I think learning some of the language around here would be rather use…. "Nessima said while trailing off as a certain book caught her eye. It was a frosty blue book, bound together by silver vines that looked as if it were squeezing the book, to keep something hidden. The vines covered everything except one large opal in front, like a huge button. Nessima picked up the book slowly as she gently touched the opal with the tip of her pinky. She abstractedly swirled it around in all sorts of directions and when she lifted her pinky again, the opal was glowing. " Uh guys? What's going on? " Nessima called out to her friends as she held out the book in front of her, hurriedly racing over to Zora and Adanessa. " I don't know but that's why you don't touch strange things in strange worlds! " Zora said jumping up, slamming her book close.

The opal cracked and cracked, until finally it bursted, a solid line straight down the middle. In a blinding flash of white, the girls were blown back. When they came to, Zora was sunken in a table, Addie was sprawled on a bookcase, and Nessima was hanging upside down from another bookcase. Something misty and definitly radiating an evil aura came out from the book. "Ness you are sooooooooooo dead."Zora growled, her eyes following the rather large spirit. It was as black as midnight and was pounding on the glass. "I'm sorry..." Nessima whimpered. The black mist slammed one more time into the glass window and made it's escape, spiraling into the air. "Ohhhh boy, we're screwed." Addie groaned, clutching her head.

- Nightfall –

Nightfall had dawned, everyone was asleep except for one raven haired lass. Zora was up and about, sneaking into the library. Curiousity ate away at her from the inside. She tore through book after book to no avail and sighed. " It's obvious my answer isn't in a book. " Zora mumbled as she slumped to the window and stared out at the landscape of Rivendell painted out before her. " It's beautiful… have I been here? And why is everything so much clearer… sharper… louder…" Zora thought. Little did she know that a certain elf prince had been watching her the minute her foot stepped into the hall. " My Lady, it's midnight. Why are you here? " Legolas whispered in Zora's ear nearly making her scream as she stumbled back into the glass. " I-I-I… " she stuttered, too surprised and lost her words. She hadn't mingled with men enough to know how to respond properly. Her back touched the glass and her hands found their way to her waist-long jet black hair and bunched it up. She was trembling so much, too unsure of everything now with a new level of fear, a fear she hasn't felt since she was abandoned. Zora pressed a palm to the glass behind her and heard it crack, but not enough to shatter. " My lady?... " Legolas asked again worriedly as he stepped forward cautiously aware of the glass, holding out a hand. Zora let out a shaky breath as she took his hand and stepped forward. " My sincerest apologies, and please call me Zora. My Lady is too formal. " Zora whispered softly looking away and focused her gaze on the single candle lit aflame that illuminated the room.

Legolas's gaze softened as he looked upon the frightened lady. This was not the character of someone of mass destruction. "Then why does she seem familiar...?" He thought as a migraine pounded it's way through his skull. An elf's instincts are almost always never wrong... Key word - almost. This is also a prince so its 99% accurate.

Zora sighed as she let go of her hair and let it hang behind her, swishing back and forth. " I was looking for an answer to a question I have but can't find the words to. " she finally spoke, back to her usual calm demeanor. " Ah I see, and Zora? " Legolas said as he let go of her hand. " Hmm? " was the reply he got back from her. Legolas pointed at his pointy ears and then to her, giving a small smile as he turned and walked away back to his room. Zora reached up and touched her ear and sure enough, it was definitely pointy. Waves of confusion crashed down on her and she grabbed the candle and hurriedly made her way to the ladies room. She slammed the candle on the counter and gazed at herself in the mirror. Her irises were paler than before, it would be mistakened as grey rather that amethyst. Her skin was remarkably unblemished, and her hair…

It was tinted a deep violet at the ends and was now soft and silky. Zora gasped at the sight she saw in the mirror, not believing that was her. " This world has secrets of its own. " a voice in her head said. " I can see that, " Zora replied back. She had been scared out of her wits so much that this didn't bother her in the least. " Do not try to peer into your past too much too soon, when the time is right you will see all. " the voice said trailing off. Zora stomped back to her room, slamming the door close. She crashed onto the silky sheets of her bed, on the verge of entering the dream world but couldn't sleep. A headache turned into a migraine and she stayed up all night, tossing and turning.

- Morning –

Everyone was in the dining hall happily munching on their food except their was an extra order of a happy brunette and blonde with an incredibly sleepy raven. Nessima was nibbling on kiwi while Addie was happily chattering away with Pipin and Merry, they made great company! Meanwhile Zora who didn't sleep until 5 am had her face planted in a bowl of fruit. " UH my lady? I don't think that's the proper way to eat fruit. " Legolas pointed out from across the table, sending a series of chuckles. Zora slowly lifted her head with a few berry seeds stuck on her face, her eyes closed. She slowly opened them, whining as the sunlight beamed its way into her pupils. " Shut up and let me sleep," She groaned out as she once again fell back into her pillow of squashed berries. Aragon curiously looked over at Zora. " Don't worry, that's how Zora is after an all nighter with no sleep in between. " Adanessa said before biting into a piece of cheese. " I wonder…. " He mumbled as he bit into an apple. He looked up to find Gimli staring at Nessima, who would be mistakened for an elf by first glance. " Gimli! Your staring! " Aragin whispered in a hushed voice as he pulled Gimli's beard. " Watch the beard! And I am not staring! " Gimli yelped out as everyone's head turned to look at a blushing Gimli. Adanessa dropped her cheese and bursted out laughing and fell backwards. " What's wrong with you all today?... " Nessima asked confused as she gently helped Addie up who's face was red, but still laughing. " You're too innocent to know my dear. " Aragon said chuckling. It was clear as day that Gimli had a fondness for the gentle maiden. " You're so slow Ness. " Addie said laughing, clutching her sides. Poor Nessima sat there in confusion while everyone continued laughing. Even Elrond showed a bit of laughter.

Secrets: Ulch I just edited this chapter. I check reviews daily so I revise my stories now and then. Man when I reread it I was thinking " I'm an idiot. "... So tell me whatcha think in the reviews kay? Critiscm is allowed! Flames are not because I don't have insurance for that ^^"


	4. Learning the Elvish ways!

Chappie 4!

Secrets: I truly am a horrible author…. -.-"

Nessima: You're not…

Aragon: Needs better detail

Zora: Stressssssss, stress is good for stimulation

Adanessa: Quit the frikkin' talk show and get started with the story you panzy wanzies!

Secrets: Party pooper, and sorry if this is confusing, I try to make it as clear as possible. STORY IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Back in the library…

" I'm never gonna learn! " Addie groaned as she leaned back in her chair. " You'll get understand…. Eventually. " Nessima said. Nessima and Zora had made spectacular progress in learning Sindarin whilst the poor brunette was progressing at an extremely slow rate equivilant to that of a snail. " You guys are horrible modivators you know? " Addie said as she sank down more in her chair. " Then go take a break, refreshing your mind and clearing away any stressful thoughts ought to help with your concentration. " Zora said closing her book. " Great idea love, but uh…. I don't know the way and we've been here for 5 days. " Addie replied nervously. Nessima sighed as she stood up brushing off the dust on her skirt. " How bout we go find one of the hobbits? Or Arwen? " Nessima suggested cheerfully as she tugged Addie up by her arm who gave a lazy nod. " Well that settles it. " Zora said while looking out the window eyeing the dark haired elf from above. " She's down there. " Zora pointed out just as Nessy and Addie were about to step out. " How are we going to get ' there '? ' Nessy asked. " Through a door, " Addie replied, rolling her eyes. " Or we could just jump, like in middle school. " Zora said as she thought back to memories. " Your crazy, " Addie said laughing as she strolled over to the window, pushing it open. " But I like that idea. " Addie said grinning before leaping out the window and landing on a willow tree. " ADDIE! " Nessy cried out as she raced on over to the window as Zora too leapt out and landed next to Arwen, giving her a shock. " Please walk next time My Lady, you could get hurt jumping out of a window. " Arwen said composing herself. Nessima sighed. " Thank god there's another rational lady in this place. " Arwen giggled at Nessima's comment. " Yeah shoving everything aside, do you mind tutoring me on how to speak elvish? " Addie said, leaping out of the tree and landing on the ground. Her legs gave way to her and soon enough she met the earth in a real up close fashion. " Uh hey there earth, lovely to meet you up close but I don't think you're my type. " Addie said, her voice slightly muffled before propping herself up on her elbows. Arwen stood up giggling as she strode over to Addie and helped her up.

" The most I know in Sindarin is Ada and Naneth, I don't even know how to say hello or goodbye! " Addie cried out as she threw the book across the room, letting it hit a bookcase. Arwen sighed, smiling. " It really was entertaining with these girls around, " she thought. Arwen wandered off to a world of her own, not realizing Addie watching her. " Helloooooo? Arwen? Stop drifting off into lala land about Aragon. I mean I get you guys are adorable together but hello! There's a time for everything! " Addie said snapping her fingers in front of Arwen. " W-what? Me? In love with a human? No… " Arwen replied, though Addie saw right through her. " Why does this world have to work like a frikkin Romeo and Juliet play? It's obvious you guys have a thing for the other and do not deny it, " Addie said laughing.

Arwen said nothing as Addie went on, saying something wise for once. " When it comes to love, you can't deny it. " Addie said smiling gently as she patted Arwen on the back. " How old are you actually Adanessa? " Arwen said changing the subject. " Call me Addie and I'm the same age as Zora. I'm 17. " Addie said as she stood up and stretched her stiff limbs. " You're quite wise for someone so young you know. " Arwen said softly smiling to herself. " How old are you Arwen? " Addie asked curiously. " Over two thousand years. " Arwen replied coolly as Addie choked back on some saliva. " What?! Damn…. Are elves immortal or something? " Addie said tilting her head and mumbling swears under her breath. " Um no, not quite. But we do have long life spans. " Arwen replied, slightly confused as to why Addie was so shocked. Addie let out a low whistle, " Fun times in all those years then eh? " she replied quietly staring at the ceiling. Sad memories flooded her mind as she looked back at the ground, however this time she for once was not smiling. A soft breeze blew in from an open window and a stream of leaves flew in, spiraled around Addie once then dispersed as they settled themselves in a scarce nest around her feet. ( This is getting random….wait it already was… )

Meanwhile, Zora was out on the field playing with a bow and arrow. She hadn't done archery in quite a while and was doing a game she used to do with her trainer. Targets were thrown into the air, Nessima was throwing them up, and Zora would release the arrow in her hold, the arrow piercing right through them with a slight PHEW! ( I actually don't know how to describe an arrow shooting through the air yet I do archery myself… hahaha…) Zora lifted her bow and was about to release an arrow, waiting for Nessima to throw up another round target, but it never came up. " Nezz? " Zora asked as she lowered her bow and looked at her sister. Nessima was staring behind her and appeared to be giggling. Zora tilted her head as she slowly turned around, finding herself face to face with an amused golden elf prince by the name of Legolas. Zora sighed, for she was used to his silent walking now. " You sir need to learn not to sneak up on women like that. They'll take you for a crazy hot rapist prince, and that would leave a big dent in your pride would it not? " Zora said coolly, crossing her arm, as to not show how very much surprised she was to see him there of all people. " I apologize Zora but I'm afraid that alone has indeed insulted me. " Legolas said with a slight pout on his lips.

He looked over Zora's shoulder to look at the heap of targets, all with a hole pierced through its middle, and found Nessima staring at him with hands on her hips shaking her head and mouthing " Now is not the time to flirt. " Legolas nodded back as he turned his attention back to Zora. " I see you have remarkable accuracy. " He said, waving a hand at the heap of discarded targets. Zora nodded at this as she raised an eyebrow she asked, " What is it you ask of? ". This caught Legolas off guard ( for once ). He finally let a smirk that had been trying to sneak a way onto his lips emerge, and his reply was something like " How about a contest? ". Yeah, just like that. Proper gentlemen Legolas challenged a lady, like that.

Nessima's p.o.v –

I backed away from the field and retreated into the safety of the forest, smiling to myself as I watched the two master archers compete. I sighed wondering if I would ever find love. " Addie had Larium, though he just needs to say the word… if he ever gets the guts, and Zora is getting pretty close to Legolas…. " I mumbled to myself. I sunk to my knees, there in the middle of a forest, completely vulnerable. I was sick of this feeling…. Loneliness. Even when I was a kid, Addie was the star of the group, Zora was that air of mystery that kept everyone on their toes because she LOVED pranking our classmates. And I was the smart, gentle blonde, with no guts and always had my sisters stand up for me. It was embarrassing alright, but I just never knew how to speak up. I groaned as I faceplanted into the soft earth and rolled around mindlessly.

" Ugggggggggggh, MEN! " I groaned out as I forced myself up. This world had its female characters alright but like 90% of it is men. And further off, the frikkin elves are 99% blonde, with Arwen and Elrond being brunettes. Nobody was surprised to see me with Legolas ( strangely enough ) but we're shocked to see Addie and Zora, brunette and raven hair with pointy ears. I rolled my eyes as I turned around to find Boromir there, staring at me. We were just there, in silence, very awkward silence until Boromir cleared his throat. " May I help you? " I asked quietly as I stood up, brushing off the dirt. " No, but may I ask why such a fair lady is out here in the woods alone? " Boromir said with a certain glint in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes as I put one foot behind me. " A lady such as myself finds peace in woods, alone. " I responded through clenched teeth. I felt the blood rush to my ears and fought the urge to scream and run. Boromir took a menacing step forward whilst I took a step backward. " You know…. For someone quite useless… you could be… very pleasurable. " He said, with a creepy rapist smile on his face.

That confirmed my thoughts as I sweep kicked him and made a run for it, but not before he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I crashed into the soil, as I kicked him again in the face, then turned and swung my left leg hitting Boromir's right ear, sending him into a tree. " Sure if you're a masochist " I shot back as I jumped up and ran like hell. Once I made it out of the forest, I dared to take a look behind my shoulder and Boromir was there 3 steps away. My eyes widened and I don't even know what happened next or why I did it. I stopped and slammed my palm to the earth, willing something anything to rise up and help me. Boromir took that change to pin me to the ground with a smirk, which only lasted for 2 seconds as thick roots shot out of the ground like wildfire, sweeping Boromir into the air, tangling theirselves around his arms and legs which stopped any movement he attempted to make. " What…. What are you… are you a witch?! " Boromir cried out. " No, I am no witch. I'm an elf, with magic. That's all. " I said smiling as I felt the blood in my ears freeze and extend out. Did I forget to mention I said this aloud in front of a very large crowd including Prince Legolas and Thaundril and Gandalf and all the other big heads? They all witnessed my public announcement of having magic and being an elf. " You see Boromir, one must not tempt thyself to attack a woman with magic. That's your ultimate doom itself for you already angered her by the mere thought of an action. After all, those not born with magic got it another way and came with the price of having emotions 150 time stronger. " I said crossing my arms smugly, but my thoughts became grim. _What are these words spilling from me mouth? _

The sun shown itself down upon me and I turned my head away, reaching a hand up to cover my eyes. I looked over at Gandalf and he was there in what I guess was shock as multiple emotions ran across his face. However Elrond was there with a slight dispproving look on his face. I looked at the villagers and they all had fright in their eyes. I sighed as I bowed my head in apology as I brought my tingling hands up and lowered them down as the roots retracted back into the earth and dropped Boromir on his face. I knelt before him and tilted his chin up to look at me in the eye. " I'm sorry… I got carried away. " I said apologetically as I felt guilt tear away at me inside. With that, I dropped Boromir back on his face as I stood up, pivoted on my heel and ran back to the palace garden in utter shame. I clambered up a tree and jumped into a random window, as I crashed upon a large bookcase, toppling it over and sent the poor books flying. " Ugh I gotta learn to be more careful, frikkikn klutz. " I thought as I busily fixed the damn books. Karma came and slapped me like a b*tch, I got papercuts.

* * *

><p>- Hours later after an extremely long lecture from Elrond and its now dinner time –<p>

Nessima's p.o.v –

It was already dinner time, but the chairs next to me meant for Zora and Addie were empty. It was awkward without Addie's sarcastic comments and humor. Or with Zora constantly falling asleep. I felt fear find its way to my heart. " Where are my sisters? " I whispered quietly, and that single question made everything fall silent. It was clear that I was not in a happy mood. I wanted an answer and I wanted it now. I looked around only to either receive a shrug or a head shake. I abruptly stood up and mumbled an " I need to go " as I ran off to Addie's, Zora's, and my room. I busted the door open, expecting to see a startled Zora and a swearing Addie with only silence as my answer. I looked on the beds and found 2 notes. I quickly skimmed it and my eyes grew wider and wider until without realizing, I dropped the notes and let out the most horrifying, blood-curling scream in history as it rang through the walls of the castle.

Secrets: 14 pages! Whoohoo! Cliffy! Btw for all of you guys I DO NOT LIKE BOROMIR! Sorry but I just don't. He's too much of a grouch that doesn't smile.

What happened to Addie and Zora?! :O

Addie: Yeah I'd like to know where the hell my body is.

Zora: I don't mind as long as they let me sleep.

Nessima: Why am I loveless?

Secrets: Hush hush I'm saving all the goodies for later and Addie shut up before you start swearing like a dwarven sailor who didn't get his beer.

Addie: I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A DWARVEN SAILOR!


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT !

Secrets: HI GUYS! No chappie this time D: I am very busy with school and will try to update by Friday, working on a long, long chapter so that should be worthwhile.

Adanessa: WHAT?! When will we find Zora and me :O I WANT BACK IN ALREADY

Secrets: Can you ac6tually LISTEN to your author for once! Technically you're a figment of my imagination therefore I own you, Nessy and Zora. Muahahaha…. That sounds wrong.

Adanessa: Bull….

Nessima: LANGUAGE!

Secrets: So yeah there you have it, trying to make it at least 10,000 words because that's what I'm aiming for. But afterwards I won't update as quick anymore due to back to school but it'll be longer and have less grammar mistakes than usual I swear. Nick just taught me how to grammar check! Shout out to N-N-N-N-Nickelodeon! :D

Zora: Well that was long

Secrets: Here's a free preview on Chapter 5! I think it's exciting :D

Zora's p.o.v

I cracked my eyes open…. Just barely… I felt so numb. My legs are broken and I can't feel anything below my waist… This major headache in my head won't go away. I was about to drift back unconscious but a certain loudmouth woke me up. " ZORA! " Addie cried out. I looked up again and stared across the room. Surely enough, my sister was there, bounded by chains to the wall with a black eye, bruises, and numerous amounts of cuts and gashes on her, yet she was grinning like a fool. " Wha…. " I tried to say… as I cringed in pain. I felt so dizzy and numb… it's exhaustingly painful. " Ne Zora… you didn't tell them your full name did you? " Addie asked worriedly. I shook my head in response but even still, I don't know why they want me.


	6. Identity

Secrets: Holy shit it's been a while. Like I think 4 days? With absolutely nothing new.

Adanessa: Now who's fault is that?

Nessima: Where were you?

Secrets: I HAVE A LIFE! How could you be so mean to me?! T^T

Zora: Are you gonna start the story?

Secrets: *sniffling in corner* Not until Addie apologizes

Zora: ADDIE APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!

Addie: Scary…. Fine I apologize for my actions now start!

Secrets: Yaaaaaay! :D Here's chapter 5 guys! By the way my stories tend to be only one character's view most of the time, but I switch to another the next chapter. :) Hope y'all enjoy. And by the way I had Rachel and Nick ( my two dictionary besties ) Helped me proof grammar this. If there's any mistakes BLAME THEM! XD

Chapter 5: Dreams

Zora's p.o.v

I cracked my eyes open…. Just barely… I felt so numb. My legs are broken and I can't feel anything below my waist… This major headache in my head won't go away. I was about to drift back unconscious but a certain loudmouth woke me up.

"ZORA!"Addie cried out. I looked up again and stared across the room. Surely enough, my sister was there, bounded by chains to the wall with a black eye, bruises, and numerous amounts of cuts and gashes on her, yet she was grinning like a fool. "Wha…. "I tried to say… as I cringed in pain. I felt so dizzy and numb… it's exhaustingly painful. "Ne Zora… you didn't tell them your full name did you? " Addie asked worriedly. I shook my head in response but even still, I don't know why they want me. I groaned out in pain, I feel like there's a million minions in my head pounding away with their little hammer screaming," POUND AWAY MEN!" I feel like I'm going to die from a migraine. "Zora " Addie asked again but this time she sounded scared, genuinely scared. I looked at Addie and raised an eyebrow, focusing on how to breathe properly first. "Can you tell me? Who you are? Everything if you can. "Addie whispered looking at the floor, trying to shift into a more comfortable position but unable to with her wrists bound above her head by cuffs. " Well to start with, Zora is the shortened version of my full name. It's Zoralle Ednar. You remember when Elrond sent us to the library? I was reading a book of names with meanings. I think these jack asses here were overthinking. You don't find many people with a name that starts with Z unless its Zak or Zoey."Zora spoke,in calm short breaths.

Addie nodded, "I'm all ears Queenie, speak your mind to me." Zora breathed out shakily. "Zora means dawn, Zoralle means heavenly, delicate maiden, Nessima means youthful, and Adanessa means Daughter of Adam. Plus there's me getting these pointy ears. I think Ness is bound to get hers sooner or later. As for being a daughter of Adam, I don't know. " Zora craned her neck to look at the wooden, creaky door to find two sets of menacing eyes through the rectangular space. " Excellent…" one of them hissed with a slight edge of fear that cut right through the girls. " How'd ya like story time mate? " Addie asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she stretched out her legs. Zora sighed in relief as finally Addie let her drift to sleep. The last thing she remembered was Addie smiling at her and whispering, "Sweet dreams Zora. " before her eyes shut off the world to her.

Legolas p.o.v – ( Hey it's actually a guy's p.o.v! This is extremely rare for me )

I quickly followed the blonde maiden to her room with my men behind me. Aragon beat me to the door and reached Nessima first. We found her on the floor crying into hysterics, a completely different person than she usually is. I think Gimli was saddest the most to see her like this, he kept trying to pry Aragon away from her. I picked up the notes and skimmed my eyes over them. "Dear dear Nessima, we have your sisters. I believe you know who I am and what I want so if you want them back, go to the Northern River. The coordinates are on the other piece of parchment. "I read aloud, my mind whirring as I thought of what might have happened to Zora and Addie. Nessima gasped for air as a slew of words ran out of her mouth, too quick for anyone to understand. "Calm down My Lady, please. You need to calm down to think straight, for your sisters. "I spoke soothingly to Nessima as she slowly calmed down. " I really wished he of all people weren't here. Why is he here actually?" Nessima mumbled as she paced around the room. "Who?" I asked, confused by this. The moment that single word was uttered out of my lips, she froze. I think she said something, but it was barely audible. "Can you please repeat that? " I asked, making sure my tone was gentle. Nessima heaved out a sigh and said in a strong, clear voice this time. " Our adopted father. Our real ones died in a fire. " She spoke, her face revealing no clear emotion.

(Well that was awkward! Let's move back to our two maidens yeah? Wait till they hear all this juicy gossip! Was there gossip in Middle-Earth?...)

Adanessa's p.o.v. –

After making sure Zora was fully asleep, I closed my eyes too. I'm pretty sure I have magical powers too so might as well try to use it. "Come on… damn it is there any good wifi here? It's so frikkin DIFFICULT to contact Nezz…" I thought inside my head as I unleashed a slew of swears. Somewhere, somewhere in my mind, I kept looking and searching until I found that one connection that linked me and Nezz so POOF!

My sister's face appeared in my mind, not sure how I look because they don't keep mirrors in dungeons…. I definitely heard her gasp, no mistake there. "ADDIE!" Nessima shrieked! My eyes flew open and she was there…. Somewhat. More like a giant mirror made of mist showing Gandalf, Leggy, Aragon, Gimli, and Nezz. I stifled my laughter and tried to put on a straight face. "Sup!" I said grinning, wincing as I felt the pain in my ribs from the laughs racking me inside." S-sup? " Legolas echoed, and did I just hear him sound a bit annoyed? I'm losing my mind. "Listen I don't know how long I can hold this in. You guys got the notes I assume? Fabulous anyways, their only going to hand me in over. Zora spilled some of her secrets to me, just enough for me to figure out what the hell is going on. Two of you sneak away from the group and try to find the dungeon, I think we're two floors below ground. " I rambled, wanting to get out of here. My head was starting to pound, I can't hold it much longer. " Ok, ok. And Addie? It'll be alright. I love you and Zora so we'll get you kay? " Nezz said reassuringly. She didn't cry, nor scream and I don't think I've loved her anymore than I have then. You know sisterly fashion. The misty mirror closed and I eventually let exhaustion take over me.

Nessima p.o.v. –

I rubbed my temples as my legs wobbled beneath me.

"Easy there. " Aragon was already there to catch me. Arwen sure is lucky to have a gentleman like him. "Thanks " I mumbled. " You all heard Addie's plan, and we have the coordinates. The only variable is me. "I said in a strong voice, that actually surprised me. " What do you mean by that? " Frodo asked, popping out of nowhere. " Holy shit do NOT sneak up on me Frodo! As adorable as you are, I can't tolerate surprises. From anyone. " I yelped out as I jumped into Legolas's outstretched arms. Me leaping into Leggy's arms was not the best idea…. I am not a boyfriend stealer. " Can you put me down? " I mumbled in a small voice, my face is officially on fire. Legolas chuckled before putting me down and running a hand through his braided hair and down his neck. "What I mean is, I don't want to appear looking like this. " I said gesturing at myself. " I have an idea where their being kept, but I need a disguise. And I will NOT dye my hair! " I proclaimed as my hands found their way to my loose hair. This dress is surprisingly light and easy to move in. "Then perhaps a wig will do. " Gandalf said aloud. I sighed at this. " I think I already have an idea of what to look like so um, may I request for a long, white wig, some black pants, boots, and a long-sleeved shirt and a corset? " I asked timidly. ( Author's note: I really enjoy describing my clothes here because I really like fashion. If there is a problem with that then I apologize) Gandalf smiled and nodded at this. " So your going to turn into the female version of Gandalf minus the beard and all? " Gimli proclaimed, and we all laughed at this. " She laughs." Frodo smiled at this. "Huh, oh yeah. " I giggled softly, still smiling. I'm coming for you Addie!

-1 hour later –

- Still Nessima's p.o.v. –

Remember how Gimli made that comment of me turning into the female version of Gandalf? I kinda see his point now. I tucked all my hair into a bun, and the wig was really soft and silky, and reached my knees. The shirt was a pretty shade of periwinkle, the sleeves however covered the top half of my arms while the bottom part consisted of multiple straps aligned nicely. The corset was light tree brown, the same color as my boots that were a bit saggy but comfy. As for the corset…. That took forever to put on. All I need is a staff and hat and I'm set to enter the female Gandalf contest.

" You look well, for an elf. " Gimli commented at me when I stepped foot to the stables. " And what is THAT suppose to mean? For an elf. " Legolas stated, clearly annoyed. I giggled at their bickering. " I mean exactly what I say. Elfling prince." Gimli snorted as Aragon sighed. " I nudged Gimli on the head with the tip of my pinky, giving him a small smile and a shake of my head. He got the message and stopped teasing Legolas. " T

hank you." Legolas said at me dead in the eye. Well this is awkward….And a bit uncomfortable. I'm not quite used to guys staring at me dead center. "Well let's get going. " Aragon clipped, and we all set to work.

( SO MANY TIME SKIPPIES! And Rachel is scratching my arm -_- Like a kitty )

At the Northern River and with Aragon and Gimli bickering –

I slipped off my steed as everyone else dropped to the ground. Gandalf stayed at the castle to protect Frodo, Sam, Pipin, and Merry. I think I landed too hard because I felt some pain shoot up my legs, well it was better than wearing flats or heels. "Easy My Lady." Gimli grunted from up front. Aragon was leading the way with Legolas and Gimli arguing in the middle and I'm stuck here in the back. "Hey wait up!" I yelled out as I hurried to catch up with the guys. Just as I was about to pass Aragon he stopped causing me to collide with his back, yet we managed to stay standing. "Hey?" I asked as I quietly looked ahead to see what Aragon was staring at. He was staring at an abandoned castle, most of it was demolished.

The Northern River was a very large river flowing right next to it. A few minutes later, two cloaked figures and Addie appeared in the ruins of the castle, and holy hell what did they DO to her?! My mind is running with swears, which is rare since that's Addie's job, and I think my eye twitched. Addie coughed out a very large amount of blood before lifting her head up, still grinning in our direction. "Sup! I see y'all got the invitation." She grinned weakly, obviously trying to mask the pain with humor. "Did you turn Ganfalf into a girl?" Addie asked, surprised to see me. I forgot I was wearing this, but oh well might as well pretend."Add-"Aragon started off but I intercepted it. "Yes, I turned into a girl." I said in my best female Gandalf impression. And either I am losing my mind or I heard Legolas laugh behind me. I know Addie did because she didn't bother to restrain herself at all. Well this is going to be fun…

Secrets: I TRIED! ONLY 2,000+ words I'm sorry!

D:

Zora: Hey we just shared half our life story.

Secrets: Rachel is still scratching me and Nick is pointing out every grammar mistake -_-

Addie: Isn't that their job?

Secrets: Technically their not employed but their volunteering. It's fun! Anyways I'll see you all again next chappie! Bye bye!

Addie, Nezz, and Zora: Bye byeeeeeee!


	7. Breaking From Hell

Chapter 6: Busting out of medieval prison… dungeon… things…

Secrets: Hey guys! Another chapter fresh from the oven. I'm mostly basing my characters off my classmates LOL. :D

Addie: Well that's interesting.

Secrets: Ha… I need inspiration besides staring at clouds…

Nessima: Also interesting! Ish

Secrets: I'm hurt :O

Zora: Here's chapter 6 guys, Secrets is never going to start this.

Secrets: HEY!

- Addie's p.o.v. –

All I can say is… Oh… My… Lord… I seriously can't believe Gandalf, lord of beards, wrinkles, and magic, turned into a GIRL! He's wrinkleless! And has really good hair and skin surprisingly. "You should really do that more often Gandalf, you look pretty as a girl." I hooted, cut off short by the stupid man who has my wrists bound together behind me. "WHAT?! At least I have a sense of humor!" I hollered ,annoyed. MEN! What is their damn problem with us women?!

I'm pretty sure Gandalf giggled, either that or I got beaten real good. Wonder what a happy Gandalf would seem like… I don't remember him smiling ever when I got here. "Well we have this girl, where's your's?" the man behind me growled. Gimli rolled his eyes and Legolas facepalmed. They didn't think this through did they…. I sighed. Aragon lightly pushed Gandalf forward. "This one." He said quietly.

I squinted my eyes a bit and stared into "Gandalf's" eyes to find them an icy blue. Gandalf has grey eyes and the only person's who's eyes are that pale and blue is my….. sister. I grinned at that, she really pulled off a good female Gandalf. The plan definitely failed. Ness isn't supposed to be above ground! Is she suppose to be Galadriel or female Gandalf…. I really can't decide between not knowing and not caring. Oh well…. "Distract!" I mouthed at Aragon and Gimli.

Aragon nodded and began speaking insanely fast in Sindarin, I really don't anyone could understand that. Gimli rolled his eyes annoyed.

- Zora p.o.v –

_Not like this... I'm not done yet..._ I blinked up at the ceiling, pain screaming everywhere. It was achingly exhausting staying awake. "Addie?" I whisper, looking around for my goofy sister. To my shock, she's disappeared. "Those bastards..." I growl, my blood rushing, the pain becomes dull and is endurable. Wobbling up and using the wall for support, I grip my chains, they bend like straws. I fling them at the door and it's blown to pieces, raining down wood and dust. I step out to find an astonished guard to my right who's about to flee but I grab him by the collar, yank him back, and pin him against the wall. "Where's the exit?!" I screamed and he pointed up. Moron. I toss him over my shoulder too hard, he crashes into a wall and I hear an agonizing symphony of bones breaking. But I'm not in the mood to care, I want out and I want it now.

My sisters are out there and that's all that matters, when I find out which pyscho runs this place, he'll understand the true meaning of pain from an angry angry angry magical professional pyscho._ Where, where, where?! _ I curl my fingers into the wall, the bricks crumble to dust and sift through my fingers making a small nest. I don't even notice the blood leaking from my legs. I sighed, staring up at the cieling. Slowly, slowly, I climbed up the walls. I smashed the cieling with my fist, avoiding the dust as it fell like rain. I got closer, and closer. I heard someone speaking in Sindarin, louder and louder. I felt air whooshing in my face, it's disgusting air but it's air. I crash through one more ceiling that practically crumbles at touch, the bright light stings my eyes. Too much too much too much invades my senses and I practically collapse. "ZORA!" two sweet female voices shriek, the voices I've always cared for and never want to lose. Never again do I want to feel what I felt. I never want to lose those sweet voices, I refuse to let pain reach them.

I smile, looking at nothing. "Hey..." is all I manage, the pain slowly seeping back inch by inch. I'm gasping on the floor. Chaos is everywhere. I hear someone being dropped to the ground, the zing of arrows flying and the horrible noise they make piercing into flesh. I look up to see Nessima running towards me, Legolas and Aragon helping Addie with her swearing the whole way. Nessima hugs me tight... too tight I feel like I'm being squished. "Can't...Breathe..." I choke out and she lets go, tears streaming down her eyes. "You're ok... you'll be ok..." She whispers, and those 5 words break me. I crack and I'm suddenly a crying mess, melting into the earth. Im slipping and cracking as insanity and misery takes over. My heart is beating so loud its roaring in my ears. The memory of the torture is flashing in and out of my mind. I look around to find someone limping away toward the forest but everything is so chaotic that nobody sees him make his clean getaway. His face glances back for a split-second and suddenly my blood is boiling, it's the same man who's robbed me of my humanity. But at the same time, it's terrifying me to the bone.

I'm a million choking pieces, shaking and crying so badly. I never want to go through that again. It's horrible horrible horrible. I'm feeling and hearing things that you don't normally hear. I feel the gravity of the air, the tears streaming down my sister's face, their heartbeats pounding so much I'm surprised it's still in their chest. Everything everything everything is crashing down hard on me, my mind, my soul. I'm screaming through my sobs, my ribs aching. Someone please just shoot me. The pain in my bones is screaming and being licked alive by a thousand flames. Ness understands and just simply carries me, amazingly. For a shy girl she's strong... I look tearfully at Addie and Aragon who are arguing, it's cute. "Sup Queenie!" Addie grins, smacking Aragon in the face in the process. I giggle for a split second before I gasp, looking at my shirt. My chest is soaked with my blood, my shirt is so damp it's practically part of my organs... ( I will end this before I make it any more disgusting... ) I'm dying in her arms, smiling shyly. The last I remember is Legolas screaming my name... and Nessima's hands glowing over my stomach.

- Gimli - ( Holy crap it's Gimli! I love this guy! )

I am a dwarf, and the love of my life is a frikkin elf. With magic in her veins. I'm practically glowing with jealousy, glaring at Aragon, who's carrying Addie since she doesn't like Legolas. My sweet dear elfling princess is with her sister... The sleepy one. It broke my heart to see someone this sweet have to go through all this pain, seeing your family tortured and beaten so badly their practically half dead. The mood is so tense you could cut it with a knife, and it was insanely awkward the whole way back to the castle. The hobbits came and nearly suffocated us to death with strong hugs. One look at the girls and they knew, it was bad. Gandalf was mortified seeing the girls, his eyes wide, jaw dropped but that didn't last long. He ordered us to put the girls in the healing room.

So that's where I am right now, outside the healer's room with Nessima. She's looking down, eyes puffy and lined with red. I tried to find a way to start a conversation without it seeming too depressing but my mind failed and went blank. Out of the blue, tears welled up in her eyes, her breathing came out in short, uneven breaths and anyone can see the tears she's trying to choke back. I'm not a prince but all I did was held her hand and patted her arm... considering she was taller than me... She looked down and smiled a tearful but heartwarming smiling... and that's what kills me a little...

- A cute Lil song in Zora's mind -

_I am dying in your arms, it's time to go, time to make it through. _

_I've come to realize the end of time is not so faraway._

_I can feel you._

_I am burning in this fire, it's time to go._

_I'm coming home again_

_I'm not alone._

( Awwwwwww Gimli xD )

Secrets: END OF CHAPTER 6

Zora: STOP SCREAMING!

Addie: Both of you just shut UP!

Secrets: Jerks... but anyways! Sorry this chapter is short... ^^" Hehe this one is aimed for my friend Jim out there! Girls say hi to Jimmy!

The Girls: HI!

Secrets: I'll edit this chapter soon I swear, add a paragraph or too, just a preview but next chapter is different! You'll see!

Nessima: Byeeeeeeeee!


End file.
